LDR Anak Bangtan
by btsyugar
Summary: Mereka berbeda dari pasangan lain. Mereka tak saling menggenggam, bertatap, atau bersisian karena jarak dan waktu yang terbentang menjadi satu penghalang. Tapi anak Bangtan tau, mereka hanya harus mengikuti kata hati! /summary macam apa?/


**"Apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari jarak? Merindu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **btsyugar's Story**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan, hubungan apa yang bikin enek tapi ngangenin?

Iya benar, LDR. Itu Loh, Long Distance Relationship atau hubungan jarak jauh.

Hubungan yang ditembok sama jarak dan waktu. Hubungan yang bikin kesal-kesal rindu karena tidak bisa bertemu. Hubungan yang bikin pusing tujuh belas putaran anak TK. Hubungan yang kejelasannya sama kayak harapan para Jomblo yang di gantung dengan zona-zona aneh.

Itu kenapa tiga orang pemuda manis berwajah minta di seludupkan ke mobil itu memasang raut tertekuk seharian.

Demi Neptunusnya Spongebob, seharian ini apartemen mereka mengalami mati listrik karena kesalahan petugas dan hebatnya, tidak ada satupun ponsel yang ter- _charge_ ditambah baterai laptop yang sekarat dan hujan deras di luar.

Sakit hati.

Hempaskan.

Menghela nafas karena merenungi nasib, tiga orang itu akhirnya berakhir duduk melingkar dengan kaki tertekuk ditemani sebuah lilin merah di tengah-tengah.

Bukan ngepet, tapi memang Jungkook punya selera aneh soal lilin. Dia bahkan menyimpan lilin berbentuk gajah karena dia bilang lilin itu mirip Taehyung. Padahal, Taehyung itu cuma tulang belulang, bukan timbunan daging seperti gajah.

 _'Tapi kan sama-sama punya belalai!_ ' Itu yang Jungkook ucapkan ketika Seokjin menertawainya. Tapi, bukannya membuat Seokjin diam, ia malah mendapat jitakan dari Yoongi dan Seokjin tertawa semakin kencang. Itu menyebalkan sekali, sungguh.

Nah, kembali lagi ke masa sekarang.

Seokjin, pemuda paling ehem tua ehem tidak berhenti mengoceh karena dia rindu dengan Namjoon, kekasihnya yang berada di New Zealand. Sebagai kakak tertua yang sudah mengenal dua orang lain disampingnya selama lima tahun, Seokjin tau persis bagaimana frustasinya mereka.

Apalagi Yoongi, si pemuda pucat yang tidak mendapat kabar tiga hari penuh karena kekasihnya sedang sibuk membuat tugas ini itu tanpa henti seolah dosennya sangat menyayangi pemuda gembil di Stockholm sana.

Kalau Jungkook beda lagi. Dia mengoceh karena tadi dia baru saja _video call_ dengan Taehyung dan lampu langsung mati. Ia tambah kesal ketika Yoongi mengatakan jika karena wajah lusuh Taehyung lah listrik apartemen mereka rusak.

 _'Taetae hyung harusnya mandi dulu kalau mau video call. Memalukan sekali samudera di bibirnya._ ' Rutuk Jungkook diam-diam.

"Sial! Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada baterai cadangan!"

Sontak Seokjin dan Jungkook menoleh, mematai Yoongi yang bergerak cepat menuju lemari, membongkar laci, mengambil baterai hp lalu memasangnya.

Hidup.

"Yoongi aku pinjam buat status satuuuuuuu saja.." Rengek Seokjin langsung.

" _Hyung_ , aku juga aku juga!" Jungkook tak mau kalah. Ia bahkan sudah menarik kaos Yoongi.

"Aku dulu. Sabar sebentar." Yoongi berdecih lirih.

"Kita posting foto yang sama saja! Tapi captionnya berbeda." Usul Seokjin tapi Yoongi menggeleng.

"Kampungan."

 ** _Jleb_** sekali.

Sambungan data mulai terlihat stabil. Meski hujan, tapi sambungan internet disana masih lebih baik,Yoongi malah mengkhawatirkan sambungan ponsel Jimin.

 ** _Cingg..._**

 ** _Cing..._**

 ** _Cing..._**

Pucuk di atas ulam pun menetas, Jimin tiba-tiba menghubungi Yoongi, mengajaknya untuk ber- _video call_ dan Jungkook hanya bisa pundung ditemani Seokjin.

 _"Hai Hyung!"_ Wajah tampan Jimin yang tampak sangat cerah terlihat di layar. Yoongi mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Disini gelap."

 _"Mati listrik? Tapi wajahmu terang sekali."_

" _Case_ ku kan berlampu, Jim."

 _"Ooh yang seperti punya Luhan ya?"_ Dahi Yoongi mengernyit.

"Luhan? Siapa?"

 _"Seniorku, dia punya satu berwarna cream dengan gambar rusa. Kalau punya mu warna apa?"_

"Hitam biasa."

 _"Ada tulisan kasar ya?"_ Tanya Jimin lagi. Ia terlihat berbaring dan Yoongi mau tak mau jadi tersenyum lagi. Wajah Jimin itu lucu, seperti bayi beruang kutub. Kalau kata Jimin, Yoongi itu Ibunya beruang kutub yang marah kalau bayinya di ganggu.

 ** _Ekhem._**

"Tidak, hanya ada inisial namaku." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Senyum Yoongi kan mahal, lebih mahal dari kaos Taehyung yang selalu berakhir di gunting asal oleh pemiliknya.

"Kenapa bukan namaku saja? Ah, nanti aku pesankan, kita pakai barang couple."

Tidak perduli akan keberadaan dua makhluk lainnya, Yoongi tetap mengobrol bersama Jimin hingga isakan Jungkook terdengar.

Jungkook itu jarang menangis, sekali menangis pasti lama dan dia menangis kalau sedang kesal sekali atau sedih sekali, beda dengan Yoongi yang pelit airmata atau Seokjin yang suka menangis diam-diam di kamar mandi karena takut di olok bayi tua oleh dua mkhluk kurang ajar yang lain.

 _"Aku dengar suara Jungkook."_ Ujar Jimin tak yakin.

"Kau sedang bersama Taehyung tidak?"

 _"Dia ada di tempat tidurnya, sedang mendengar lagu."_

"Ya sudah, kasih dia dulu, nanti kalau sempat aku hubungi lagi."

 _"Aku rindu tapi kau malah menyuruhku memberi ponsel ke Taehyung?"_ Protes Jimin. _"Kejam tau."_

"Sudah nanti ku telpon ok?"

 _"Ck baiklah."_

Yoongi tersenyum lalu menyerahkan ponselnya ke Jungkook. Anak itu langsung tersenyum sumringah saat wajah Taehyung terlihat, beda sekali dengan keadaan Seokjin yang langsung muram karena Jungkook langsung melupakan keberadaannya.

" _Hyung_ , pakai laptopku saja." Ujar Yoongi lalu bergerak menuju kasur.

"Tapi kau menghemat daya untuk membuat tugas nanti kan? Tugasmu di kumpul besok, Yoongi." Jawab Seokjin tak enak.

"Lanjut saja tidak apa-apa. Nanti tengah malam ku kerja kan. Sudah, aku mau tidur dulu."

Memang sih, Yoongi itu galak. Dia suka sekali memerintah, keras kepala, dingin dan ketus juga. Tapi Yoongi itu perhatian.

Diam-diam tapi tulus. Dingin-dingin tapi perhatian.

Pantas saja Jimin betah berlama-lama dengan Yoongi meski sering dimaki-maki seolah Jimin adalah makhluk paling berdosa yang terdaftar di dalam daftar hidup seorang Min Yoongi.

Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, Seokjin menghubungi Namjoon dulu. Sebentar saja, cukup menanyakan kabar lalu kegiatan pemuda itu hari ini seperti biasanya.

Yoongi saja mengorbankan sambungannya, masa Seokjin sebagai _Hyung_ tidak? Dia tidak boleh egois!

 _ **KKEUT!**_

 _ **Repost ulang dikarenakan kemarin ceritanya malah ngode dan saya dikira hacker -,-**_  
 _ **Saya juga ga ngerti kenapa ceritanya bisa jadi kode-kodean jomblo begitu. Apa karena terlalu lama di gantung makanya dia jadi ngasih kode? /?**_

 _ **Apapun itu, Syugar sedang dalam mood kacau karena di phpin bighit dan bang AGUS!**_

 _ **PPYONG~**_


End file.
